Selfish
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: Patrick Jane was once selfish - but not anymore. Jane/Angela, Jane/Lisbon. Rated K plus. One-shot.


**A/N: Yep, One-shot time again! While at work, I always come up with the strangest plot bunnies (like sending Jane to High School and see how that goes, or this story, for example). I know this story is shorter than the other one-shots I've written, but I just felt like I had to publish it anyways, because I thought it is good, and before my brain completely screws me over after the Season Premiere. **

**Yes, I have an unhealthy addiction to AUs, but you can't blame me, right? It's not like the show is like it is in my dreams at the moment.  
And no, I don't have an explanation why I did this one-shot, which is not AU - AU for in the future maybe.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Meh. *crosses arms and puts pout on lips***

* * *

Patrick Jane propped on one elbow to look down at the sleeping form of his wife.

Her dark-blonde hair gently covered her face, and she looked like her name indicated; like an angel.

There were days where Patrick wondered _why_ he married her. Of course, he loved her dearly, but he had the feeling that was only fueled by the fact they ran away together, because she gave him a new life, away from the carnival.

As he gently put a hand on her swollen belly, he swallowed back guilt.

They hadn't even talked about having kids; she just happened to get pregnant _before_ they even had the chance to talk. And Patrick just felt guilty. Because, even though he knew his wife was great with children, he'd never known if she really wanted to have kids herself.

He was just a selfish man; just because _he_ wanted children, _she_ had to as well.

He bowed down and briefly brushed his lips against hers, smiling faintly when his wife smiled against his lips.

He was going to regret this later.

-YulianaHenderson-

Patrick Jane once again put an elbow underneath him, as he decided to silently adore his wife.

Not his first wife, though. He chuckled quietly. He sounded like a player if you said it like this.

He knew he was going to regret getting his angel pregnant, and that was confirmed when he'd found her lifeless body underneath that smiley on the wall – including his mini-angel, who was still innocent and hadn't harmed a fly.

He brushed a strand of dark brown hair behind his wife's ear, and then, his hand wandered to her belly.

It wasn't swollen, but only because he didn't want to act selfish again.

"Don't get lost in thoughts," Teresa murmured, interrupting his reverie, and despite himself, Patrick smiled.

"I'm not lost in thoughts – I'm lost in you," he whispered, and when Teresa opened her eyes, it was followed by a distinctive roll of the eyes.

They were silent for a while, and just when Teresa was about to fall asleep again, Patrick stopped her.

"Do you want kids?" he asked, and noticed Teresa startled slightly.

She kept her eyes closed for a few seconds, before she opened them and put an arm underneath herself too, raising herself to the same level as him.

"I only want kids if you want it – if you're ready for it, I mean. I don't want it to be too-"

"I wasn't asking that, Teresa, and you know it. I wasn't asking if you thought _I_ was ready to have children, but if _you_ are."  
Teresa sighed, and hesitated in her answer. Then, she leaned in and placed a small, lovely kiss on Patrick's lips.

"I do want children, Patrick, but I'm not about to force you-"

Patrick cut her off by linking their lips, pushing her down into the mattress and covering her body with his.

This time, he was sure he wasn't selfish – and he wasn't planning on being selfish either.

* * *

**A/N: Ow, that was fluffy... It just hurt (I have a sore throat, so that explains why it hurt...). But, and I have to admit that, this one was less fluffy than most of my one-shots. Yet then again, I usually don't include Angela and Charlotte in my other one-shots...**

**Anyways, REVIEWs are always appreciated, and you know that. Just fill in the space underneath this and press 'Post Review', and then you're done! I live on reviews, especially now my course and The Mentalist are killing me. Literally. **


End file.
